


Perfect As You Are

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor finds himself lost in his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song _“I Can Only Imagine” by Mercyme._
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: For Prompt: _Perfect_ at lotrallslash Group

**Imladris**

Erestor watched his lover as he slept; Faramir in sleep was so calm, and yet, Erestor could feel his length stiffening for the beauty of his lover.

"'Tor...” Faramir called with his eyes closed.

Erestor lean closer to his lover and kissed him on his lips lightly.

"What would I do without you, lover?” Erestor asked, as he closed the spaces between them, and let his body cover the man that he truly loves.

_I can only imagine what it will be like, when I walk by Your side..._  
I can only imagine, what my eyes will see, when Your Face is before me!  
I can only imagine. I can only imagine. 

“Leaving with Lord Elrond to Valinor?” Faramir looked at his lover with a mischievous grin on his face. 

_Surrounded by Your Glory, what will my heart feel?_  
Will I dance for you, Jesus? Or in awe of You, be still?  
Will I stand in Your presence, or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing 'Hallelujah!'? Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine! I can only imagine! 

“You have a point.” Erestor smiled, and stole another kiss from his man that filled his dreams and fantasy.

“I know…” Faramir teased him and reached around Erestor, pulling him closer.

Their erection’s rocked together.

_I can only imagine, when that day comes, when I find myself standing in the Son!_  
I can only imagine, when all I will do, is forever, forever worship You!  
I can only imagine! I can only imagine! 

“Now, Erestor… now.” Faramir moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure fill his body, though he needed Erestor inside him badly.

Erestor could feel the heat of his lover filling him, he moved closer to Faramir’s hole, licking it, ready to feel the heavenly heat that surrounded him.

“Now…” Faramir urged as he touched his body.

Noticing his lover’s impatience; Erestor moved his erection closer to his lover’s wet hole, and moved it inside him as deep as he could. He leaned on his lover, feeling the heat and sweat that covered them both.

Faramir could feel the hard cock slip inside, and he raised his head, cupping the elf’s face and kissing him with lust.

_Surrounded by Your Glory, what will my heart feel?_

“I love you…” Erestor moaned, as the kiss broke, in their passion of their love making.

“I love you too… my perfect elf…” Faramir moaned and kept his hands on his lover while he moved his legs around his lover’s waist. He kept Erestor’s cock deeper inside of him, as he tightened his legs, never letting go. 

_Will I dance for you, Jesus? Or in awe of You, be still?_  
Will I stand in Your presence, or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing 'Hallelujah!'? Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine! Yeah! I can only imagine! 

_Surrounded by Your Glory, what will my heart feel?_

Erestor moved his erection deeper and harder to his lover’s purring demands. He loved hearing his lover purr.

The advisor made certain to mark his lover as his. He bit him near the heart, leaving a mark to show of his love for him, and left a couple more near the man’s neck.

Faramir’s nails dug into the elf’s shoulder from the pleasure he received.

“I am going to explode like lava…” Erestor moaned, as he licked the sweet spot of his lover; between the shoulder and his neck.

Faramir purred at him, his legs still tight around his beloved elf.

“ERESTOR! Yes!” Faramir came, feeling his own cock being squeezed by a soft hand that slipped between their sweaty hot bodies.

“I love you…” Erestor moaned and buried his face at his man.

_Will I dance for you, Jesus? Or in awe of You, be still?_  
Will I stand in Your presence, or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing 'Hallelujah!'? Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine! Yeah! I can only imagine! 

“You are mine…” Faramir said breathlessly, as his legs were still tight against his lover’s waist.

“And I mark you, my man, you are **mine** …”

“…” Faramir wanted to say something, but nothing left.

_I can only imagine! Yeah! I can only imagine!! Only imagine!!!  
I can only imagine. _

_I can only imagine, when all I do is forever, forever worship You!  
I can only imagine."_

“I am lost without you… Faramir… and I love you…” 

“Lost?” Faramir asked, seemed confused.

“Lost without your perfect body, character, and your golden heart.” Erestor replied and kissed him softly.

“Really?” Faramir asked as he stared deeply at his lover, and could feel tremors of love surrounded him.

“I love you… you are mine…” Erestor licked the man’s ear, and then purr to him, “Perfect as you are… I can not leave your body.”

“I will not going to let you.” Faramir grinned at him, as they started another round of love making.

**The End**


End file.
